Princely Ways
by Pattyprincess16
Summary: Blaine is the Prince of England seeking escape from his not so ordinary life. On his way to Lima,He meets Kurt Hummel,The boy who will change his life forever.
1. Prologue

Blaine Anderson is the prince of England. He is really tired of his royal life.

The way that he never gets to explore outside the palace,The way he is always greeted like a prince and not in a normal way always annoyed him.

Most of all,the fact that he can never get out of the palace torments him.

Blaine is the second son of King Charles and Queen 's parents were accepting towards him ever since he first admitted to them that he was gay. However,the people dont.

Kurt Hummel is a lonely boy who lives in Lima. Always bullied and always lonely.

In his school,he was clearly the only out gay he always gets slushied everyday.

Kurt is the son of Burt. His wife,Elizabeth died when Kurt was just 5.

Kurt's father and stepmother,Carole is accepting.

His stepbrother,Finn not so much. And so is the rest of the glee club.

Except from Mercedes,Mike,Tina,Artie and

The two boys were craving for an escape towards their lonely life but when they meet paths,

Their lives changed forever.


	2. Freedom

**"Sweetie,are you sure you want to do this?" Diana said,looking at his son who was still incredibly busy packing his stuff.**

**"Yes,my dear mother.I really want to go somewhere i'll be treated as a normal citizen not as a prince." Blaine said and grinned widely towards his mother and father.**

**"Okay,my dear that's what you want then we support you. After all,we only want what's best for you and we could see that you really want to do this. But if you ever need anything and i mean ANYTHING at all..Dont hesitate to call ?" Charles said before pulling his son into a big tight hug.**

**"Yes father. Please dont suffocate me cause i need to be alive when i go explore Ohio." Blaine said and pulling away from the hug.**

**"Sorry boy. It's just that we'll miss you."Charles said and smiled.**

**"I love you and mom so much. Sam! Bring our luggage outside the gates and call us a taxi." Sam nodded and went out carrying Blaine's luggage alongside with his.**

**They said their goodbyes to each other and Blaine finally went outside the royal gates and went inside the taxi.**

**"Sam,starting from now on.. Call me Blaine only. No prince. I dont want other people finding about our identities and i really want to be called formally."Blaine said and Sam said a "Yes"**

**They slept between the trip which lasted for 30 minutes and finally the driver spoke at them saying that they've arrived.**

**Blaine immediately gave orders for Sam to buy tickets for both of seat apart from each other. Sam immediately nodded and turned around walking to the line of the ticket buying.**

**Blaine went inside the cr and was surprised as soon as two men came out of two of the stalls and took out a knife hidden behind their backs.**

**"Give us your money boy or else."Both of them said at the same laughed.**

**"Gents,why on earth would i do that?I'm not scared of either of you seeing both of your pig-faced looks and bird-brained attitude."Blaine said and smiled at both of the men.**

**"Okay now you've asked for it you little-"Both of the men said before getting hit by a book behind and passing out on the ground.**

**"Oh,i'm so sorry! Oh wait,i'm not." The boy said sarcastically and boy did Blaine find it hot. He laughed and he took a loom at his savior and nothing could ever prepare him for what he saw.**


	3. Meeting

_Oh my god. This boy is gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Fuuuck. Blaine thought_

"Hi! I'm Blaine." Blaine says in a squeaky voice

_Why in the world did my voice came out like that? Blaine thought_

"I'm Kurt. I'm actually gonna go cause i dont wanna miss my flight. I'm boarding at Lima." Kurt says

"Oh really? Me too! Why dont we go together?" Blaine asks

"Sure." Kurt says and smiles

They both came out of the comfort room with their luggages in their hands

Blaine then sees Sam approaching towards him.

"Blaine these are the tickets." Sam says and he looks at Kurt.

"Oh yes um.. This is Kurt. Kurt,this is Sam my friend." Blaine says

"Oh umm nice to meet you." Kurt says

"So shall we all go inside then?" Blaine asks

Kurt and Sam both nodded and together they all came inside the airport

"_Attention Passengers,please sit in your seats. We hope you enjoy the flight' The speaker says_

Kurt made way towards his seat which was middle class B.

Blaine then grabbed Kurt's hand and made him trade places with Sam so Kurt was in first class with Blaine while Sam was in middle class

Kurt and Blaine both took a seat.

"So.. Kurt. Let's play twenty questions so we can both know each other more." Blaine says

"Alright. Is it you first or me" Kurt asks

"You first then." Blaine says

"Okay um.. Favorite animal?" Kurt asks

"Ducks." Blaine replies

"Seriously? Ducks?" Kurt asks and giggles

_'His laugh is so cute oh my gosh' Blaine thinks to himself_

"Lol dont judge me. I love Ducks. Quackity Quack! So whats your favorite animal then?" Blaine asks

"Um... Kittens." Kurt says

"Aww is it because you look like one?" Blaine asks and Kurt blushes

_He called me a kitten. Aww that's sweet. Kurt thinks to himself_

"So you mean to say that i'm like the animal that licks its own ass?" Kurt asks and laughs

"Animal that licks his own- Oh my god." Blaine says and laughs

"Lol lets leave it alone then. What's the thing you want to do most?" Kurt asks

"I want to go find my soulmate." Kurt then blushes.

"I do too. Love is about showing your true feelings towards someone. And that someone will always be with you and grow old with you and most of all,be the one that completes you." Kurt says

" 're a romantic one aren't you?" Blaine says

"Shut up. I'm a hopeless romantic. I havent found Mr. Right yet." Kurt says

"Well you'll find him soon enough." Blaine says and he looks into Kurt's blue eyes.

Together they both lean slowly and then Blaine's lips are on Kurt's.

Kurt closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

"Oh my god." Blaine pulls away,face clearly flusterred.

"It's umm okay cause i like you." Kurt says

"I like you too. I know we just met and all but i fell for you that easily." Blaine says

"It's okay." Kurt says and he kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Mmhmm.. Let's go sleep for now okay?" Blaine asks

Kurt nods and he pecked Blaine on the cheeks.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's.

Together they both fell asleep.


	4. Goodbye?

**A/N Sorry i havent updated for so long! I had to update A cinderella klaine story. Enjoy!**

Kurt wakes up suddenly without even realizing he'd been holding Blaine's hand.

Blaine's head resting on his shoulder this time,pinning Kurt into place and when his attempt to stay perfectly still instead results in a kind of twitchy tremor that sets his arm in motion,he lurches up as if he's been shocked.

"Sorry" They both say at the same time then Kurt says it again "Sorry."

Blaine rubs his eyes like a child awakening from a bad dream then blinks at him,staring for just a bit too long. Kurt blushes deep red and Blaine just laughed and hugged Kurt tightly.

Kurt melts into the hug and he hugged Blaine tightly back. They both parted away and grinned widely.

_"Well folks,We're making our final descent into Ohio. We'll be on the ground in just under twenty minutes so please fasten your seatbelts. It's been a pleasure flying with you and i hope you enjoy your stay." The announcer spoke,_

"So.. We're almost in Ohio." Kurt says

"Yeah.." Blaine replies back.

After 20 minutes,the plane landed. They both got off,took their luggage and headed out.

"Are you taking a cab?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods.

"Where are you going now?" Kurt asks again

"Westerville for now. I have things to do there but like i said,i'm going to Lima." Blaine says and Kurt frowns.

"So.. this is goodbye?" Kurt asks and Blaine frowns too.

"I wouldnt call it a goodbye. I want us to see each other again so here's my number." Blaine says,giving Kurt's his number.

Kurt smiles.

"See you soon,Blaine." Kurt says and with that he walks away towards the taxi line and went inside on one of the taxi.

They'll see each other again right?


	5. Not yet an update Just an AN

I'm really looking for a beta. I've already written an update for the fic. I'll post them later. So...if you're interested,please give a review or pm me vause its hard being a 13 year old fic writer. I'm dealing with a lot now so I haent updatr for so long but alas i don't abandon my fic. So...please. You can even message me on my twitter. t's Pattyprincess21 or facebook which is Patricia Santiago Estavillo. The updatr will be up soon. :) 


End file.
